Teenage Dream
by Mixer1927
Summary: Que sucede cuando no te queda de otra mas que quedarte con el peor de la clase, y después haces una promesa con esa persona pero de repente pasa lo inesperado ¿que haces? ¿te dejas influenciar? ¿o te da igual?


_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

Merida y Hans, son una pareja… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues no es normal, en cierto sentido es extraña. Ella una buena chica, el un mal chico, ella de corazón puro, el de conciencia sucia, ella piensa en los demás, él es un egoísta… pero bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Valla que la vida es curiosa, el en la escuela era un chico de bajas calificaciones, rebelde, bebe pero sin exceso, tatuajes, etc. Ella calificaciones altas pues no le quedaba de otra sin embargo también rebelde, ni un solo tatuaje, no bebe solo come un poco de más. Un día más de escuela y es muy aburrido, clase de historia y como siempre el profesor no enseña nada, solo hacer trabajar a lo tonto la ventaja es que era la última hora

-ahora hagan parejas, mixtas, no hombre hombre, no mujer mujer… no… mixtas- indico el profesor, todos se movieron, Merida estaba buscando pareja, logro visualizar a Hipo

-Hipo ¿quieres trabajar conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja suplicante el solo la miro con una bella sonrisa

-lo siento Mer pero ya estoy con Punzie, a lo mejor Kristoff está disponible- respondió con un poco de gracia el castaño causando que la pelirroja ubicara a su amigo, al visualizarlo corrió hacia el

-¡KRISTOFF! ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja

-uy no, ya estoy con Astrid, sabes quién creo que está disponible, Jack- respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca, Merida solo bufo de molestia y se dirigió a Jack, que estaba unos pasos y a punto de sentarse en una banca Merida se le avienta provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, terminando en una posición incómoda para ambos, ella encima de el

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás loca?- dijo el peliblanco molesto haciéndola a un lado para levantarse, ya de pie, la ayudo a levantarse- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?- pregunto tronando su cuello

-solo quería preguntarte ¿trabajas conmigo?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

-¿tanto escándalo para eso? –Ella asintió- Pues no leona, lo siento trabajare con Anna

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera le agradas

-lo se

-¿entonces?

\- quiero intentar caerle bien para que me deje estar con su hermana

-ok, bueno… creo que trabajare sola

-¿Qué hay de Hans?- pregunto el peliblanco curioso

-¿perdón?- pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja

-Hans es el único hombre que está disponible

-estás loco, mejor lo hare sola

-como si conocieras al profesor, si lo haces sola no te va a recibir el trabajo

####en la mente de Merida####

-ya está profesor, el trabajo completado- le pone su cuaderno en el escritorio del profesor y él lo analiza

-¿y tu compañero?- lee lo que está en el cuaderno

-trabaje sola-

-no no no, si no tienes compañero no te lo reviso

-pero…

-no, no vale, tienes que aprender a trabajar en equipo- le devuelve el cuaderno de mala forma y a Merida se le cae el cuaderno- ¿Qué acaso no piensas? ¿Eres tan tonta como para que se te caiga un simple cuaderno?

####fuera de la mente de Merida####

-tienes razón… no me queda de otra- dijo Merida, Jack se sentó mientras que la pelirroja miro hasta atrás en el salón mirando a aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes, lleno de tatuajes en su brazos y parte de su cuello, se dirigió a él, hasta que quedo enfrente de el- ammm hola, no tengo equipo y me preguntaba si puedes trabajar conmigo- no recibió respuesta alguna- el único trabajo es que digas que eres mi compañero de equipo y ya… del resto me encargo yo ¿Qué dices?- pasaron minutos y aun no recibía respuesta-¡BUENO YA! ¡¿SI O NO?!- Hans solo la miro seriamente- ¡oye estamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Dime si o no para largarme y hacer el trabajo sola!- el rio

-no te lo recibirá

-no me digas, ¿en serio?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-mira niñita conmigo no ocupes sarcasmo, tu trabajas yo me hago pasar por tu compañero y ya está- Merida fue por sus cosas y se sentó a su lado para empezar a hacer su trabajo, al terminar ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron al escritorio del profesor, y le puso el cuaderno en su escritorio y el profesor lo leyó

-está bien, Hans tu cuaderno… saben que si no trabajaron los dos no vale

-emmmmm…- fue lo único que dijo Hans- profesor honestamente…- iba decir algo pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

-es que si copero pero le dolía demasiado la mano para escribir, así que los dos dimos ideas pero yo las escribí- dijo ella el profesor los miro sospechosamente y firmo el cuaderno

-cuando puedas escribir me entregas tu cuaderno- le devolvió el cuaderno a Merida – y ve a la enfermería, podría ser algo serio- los dos solo asintieron y justo sonó el timbre indicando que la clase termino, Merida fue a su lugar y guardo sus cosas ya lista para volver a su hogar, ya Merida estaba a punto de salir pero el pelirrojo la detuvo de la muñeca

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo

-no hay de que- Hans la soltó y ella se fue, al salir todos sus amigos la miran pícaramente- ¿Qué?- pregunta sin captar

-¿Qué tal con el trabajo?- pregunto Anna

-pues bien…- fue lo único que respondió Merida, ellos le miraron sonrientes- quiten sus caras que dan miedo

-¿no dirás que algo paso?-pregunto una rubia de ojiazul

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado Astrid?- respondió preguntando aun sin comprender, los demás solo la miraron con cara de "what?"

-¿es en serio Merida? Trabajaste con un chico que no habla, solo golpea… hablo contigo y eso es de ¡OMG!- menciono Anna haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos

-ella tiene razón… me huele a romance- dijo Jack en tono pícaro para que todos hicieron "uhhhhhhhhh" muy "romántico"- eha Merida

-mejor tu calladito Frost, tu trabajaste con Anna para que te dejara salir con Elsa- menciono Merida

-¿y?- dijo el peliblanco levantando los hombros de forma extraña

-ok ya, el punto es que… bueno es algo fuera de lo normal Merida… es normal que se vea algo sospechoso- menciono el castaño ojiverde

-bueno de seguro hoy se levantó de buen humor… y me tengo que ir sino mama me matara- salió de ahí… llego a su hogar y lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación, colocarse los auriculares y escuchar música.

Para el día siguiente ella fue directamente a su escuela, apenas iba enfrente de un callejón hasta que alguien la carga y la mete al callejón tapándole la boca acorralándola contra la pared, de un momento a otro ella sentía algo pegajoso en su boca, cinta adhesiva además de un par de manos recorrer todo su cuerpo, por más que intentara gritar no podía contra aquella fuerza masculina por más que intentara así que decidió cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y no abrirlos hasta que lo que pretendía aquel hombre tramara, hasta que ese peso se quitó de ella, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió abrir los ojos lentamente… mirando a un apuesto pelirrojo quien tenía corriendo un poco de sangre sobre su labio inferior y la miraba fríamente

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el, ella no respondió solo señalo la cinta adhesiva que estaba sobre su boca- oh si… lo olvide- se acerca lentamente a ella y le trata de quitar "delicadamente" la cinta de la boca de la chica… ya después de quitársela la pelirroja suspiro con alivio

-gracias- dijo tímidamente ella, lo cual era muy raro porque no era tímida

-no hay de que- fue lo único que respondió el chico y la miro de arriba abajo, Merida miro su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

-¡DIOS MIO ES TARDISIMO! Tengo que irme gracias de nuevo- corrió hacia su escuela pero al llegar las puertas ya se habían cerrado- no puede ser… mama me matara- de pronto se oye una moto y ella voltea y reconoce ciertos ojos verdes- ¿me vienes siguiendo Hans o qué?

-no… solo quería ver si llegaba a tiempo pero veo que no, bueno me retiro- él estaba a punto de arrancar

-¡ESPERA!- él se detuvo- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro

-ya que tengo 8 horas del día libres ¿me puedes enseñar a defenderme?

-¿Cómo?

-lo que oíste

-mira pelirroja es no se aprende en un día, se aprende con el tiempo, te puedo enseñar pero requerirá tiempo

-no importa, quedaríamos en las tardes

-aja, pero… ¿yo que gano?

-ammmm ¿mi amistad?

-jajajaja no ya enserio

-discutiremos el precio luego

-no… nada de luego… si te entreno y ya sabes defenderte con golpes tú te haces un tatuaje… de lo que tú quieras pero te haces un tatuaje ¿de acuerdo?

-no se para que pero trato hecho- dijo ya más tranquila

-sube, iremos a mi casa y ahí te enseñare

-¿y tus padres?

\- están de viaje… venga no hay de qué preocuparse – Merida subió y se abrazó de el… pasaron unos minutos y ya se encontraban en una casa blanca y muy amplia que más bien era una mansión Merida se quedó con la boca abierta y bajo de la moto

-wow tu casa es muy amplia- mientras observa embobada y Hans mete su Moto al garaje y regresa con Merida

-lo sé, muchos quedan sorprendidos la primera vez- pasemos- entraron y Merida quedo aún más sorprendida

-¿seguro que esta es tu casa?

-me ofendes Merida… si es de mis padres prácticamente… te llevare al salón de entrenamiento- la guio al sótano y ahí se encontraban todo tipo de armas

-wow Hans, estoy impactada

-me lo dicen seguido, elige un arma y yo te enseño a utilizarla- dijo el recargándose en una pared ella entro y observo un arco

-un arco, nunca he visto uno de cerca… si acaso en películas- tomo el arco entre sus manos lo miro sonriente en cambio Hans se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurró al oído

-¿quieres aprender a usar el Arco?- ella se exalto y se giró para mirarlo a la cara

-bueno… siempre me he preguntado que se siente ser Katniss Everdeen ¿me puedes enseñar?

-claro, solo que requerirá tiempo

Primero Hans le indico como sostener el arco de una manera correcta y práctica, fue algo complicado para Merida pues lo primero que tenía que hacer para manipular el arco era tener la espalda recta para darle a su objetivo. Cada vez que se equivocaba de posición o no lograba darle al objetivo Hans la corregía de una manera amble y cordial cuando Merida esperaba un grito o hasta un posible golpe de parte del chico pero era todo lo contrario; sus amigos la molestaban de vez en cuando y por cuya razón Merida desconocía Hans la defendía pero unos meses después eso cambio pues Merida ya se defendía sola finalmente paso el año de duro entrenamiento la promesa que hicieron Hans y Merida se cumpliría.

Merida esperaba paciente mente fuera de la gran mansión de su entrenador hasta que la puerta se abrió dándole paso al pelirrojo con una sudadera que le quedaba hasta el cuello se dirigió a la moto que ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la mansión subiéndose al vehículo seguido por la ojiazul echando a andar la moto. De pronto la moto se detuvo, Hans trato de acelerar pero no arranco, se baja del vehículo mientras Merida solo se quita su casco, mientras que Hans se quita su sudadera permitiendo ver una camisa que tenía sin mangas enseñando sus brazos fuertes, y lo curioso era que no tenía ni un solo tatuaje, Merida quedo impactada, y observo sus brazos fuertes, ella solo lo veía trabajar, hasta que arreglo el problema, y se dirigieron a su destino, al bajar de la moto…

-oye Hans pude notar que no tienes tatuajes ¿Por qué?

-los que me hago son falsos

-¿Cómo?

-donde estamos ahora hacen tatuajes falsos que parecen de verdad

-ese no era el trato, si me voy hacer un tatuaje quiero que sea real además si son falsos ¿para qué te los pones?

-no sé si sepas que tengo doce hermanos mayores

-aja ¿y?

\- cuando tienes hermanos como los míos, es mejor estar en guardia o ser un "chico malo" para sobrevivir, si me gustaran serian de verdad

-tengo una idea, pues te seré sincera luces mejor sin ellos que con ellos, vayamos a donde los hagan de verdad, yo me hago uno y tu uno ¿de acuerdo?- extendió su brazo y el estrecho su mano con la de la chica

-de acuerdo, subamos a la moto- volvieron a subir y se pusieron los cascos y la moto arranco llevándolos a un lugar aún más lejano llegaron a un local y observaron, se miraron y entraron, inmediatamente fueron atendidos no había nadie, pues ya había anochecido.

Hans se hizo un tatuaje en su brazo derecho en la parte superior el no sufría pues a pesar de que los anteriores fueran falsos dolían igual como si fueran de verdad, el hizo la forma de una espada, mientras que Merida no lloraba pero si le dolía muchísimo en la parte superior derecha de su espalda, cerca de su cuello, se hizo un fuego fatuo o como ella le decía "luz mágica" y le ardía, finalmente acabaron los tatuajes de ambos y al salir subieron a la moto pero Merida gimió de dolor

-¿te duele, te arde?- pregunto Hans deteniendo la moto

-un poco, si- dijo ella

-mmm en mi casa tengo un gel que te ayudara a que ya no te arda ¿quieres que te lo ponga?

-si se puede- Hans arranco directamente hacia su mansión, y subieron directamente a su cuarto, Merida se quitó su chaqueta y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, mientras Hans buscaba entre sus cajones el dichoso gel y lo encontró, aparto el pelo de Merida y le bajo un poco la blusa y pudo notar que la zona de alrededor del tatuaje estaba roja, destapo el gel y lo puso entre sus dedos para después aplicarlo en la zona del tatuaje provocando que Merida soltara un suspiro de alivio, para el cabo de diez minutos el tatuaje ya no estaba rojo y Merida estaba mejor, mucho mejor, las manos de Hans dejaron de masajearla sin embrago siguió observando mientras ella acomodaba su pelo en su posición natural.

-gracias Hans, ya estoy mucho mejor- agradeció ella, Hans se abalanzo hacia ella y la empezó a besar apasionadamente ella se confundió pero después le siguió la corriente.

Se separaron por un momento y se miraron a los ojos, Hans levanto a Merida de la silla y la beso apasionadamente, ella se dejó llevar mientras Hans empezó a introducir sus manos bajo la blusa de la pelirroja, se dirigieron a la cama se separaron y Hans tiro a Merida en la cama y el juego empezó, su promesa empezó.

Para la mañana siguiente ambos estaba recostados cubiertos por las sabanas, la cabeza de ella reposaba en el pecho de él, no querían que nadie los interrumpiera, pues estaban agotados. Ya para el día siguiente asistieron a la escuela felices de la vida, no se despegaban el uno del otro, lo cual para los demás era extraño, sin embargo los rumores corrieron rápido y murmullos contra Merida, pero ella no escuchaba simplemente seguí adelante con Hans, y claro tenía el apoyo de sus amigos quienes también fueron aliados de Hans.

No cabe duda que las personas que se quieren o se aman a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se les pongan en el camino.


End file.
